


Por la mañana

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, M/M, No Angst, Poor Mycroft, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-The Final Problem, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Eurus no es el único secreto que desvela Sherrinford...





	Por la mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock pertenece a Doyle, Mycroft y Greg están basados en los personajes de Moffat y Gatiss. Obviamente, nada es mío.  
> Para el desafío del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division: una historia con la palabra Mañana.

"Por la mañana, todo el mundo lo sabrá. "  
Greg no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea, a pesar de la dura noche que habían pasado. Hace unas semanas, la idea hubiera hecho que su estómago se contrajera. Ahora, no había nada que deseara más.  
Sherrinford había sido una dura prueba para todos.   
No es que fuera un secreto. Sabía lo que quería, sabía que era amado, creía en su relación y, aunque a veces lo miraba con cierta tristeza, cómo preguntándose si se avergonzaba de él, Mycroft nunca lo presionó. Dulce y tranquilo, aceptó lo que Greg quiso darle, cuando y cómo quiso hacerlo.   
Y eso le hizo amarlo aún más. Estaba orgulloso de su vida y de lo que tenían.  
Simplemente, no había sido el momento.   
No lo fue en Dartmoon, cuando apenas estaban empezando y Sherlock lo acusaba de ser una marioneta en manos de Mycroft.   
No lo fue cuando las dudas oscurecieron la vida de Sherlock ni desde luego cuando lloraban su muerte.   
Después del regreso al mundo de los vivos del detective, pensó que todo había terminado, que no sería capaz de perdonar la traición de Mycroft, así que simplemente ya no valía la pena.   
Luego vino la boda de John, la reunión de madrugada para hablar sobre el intento de asesinato durante el banquete, y todo empezó de nuevo esa noche, sin llantos, sin estridencias, tan simple y natural como si nunca lo hubiesen dejado.  
Pero entonces tampoco fue el momento, cuando estaban tratando de averiguar como afectaría la nueva vida de John a Sherlock, no parecía el momento para más novedades.  
Después, con Magnussen revoloteando sobre ellos como un buitre sobre la carroña, estaba claro que no era el momento de desvelar nada.   
Cuando Sherlock fue herido, todo pasó a un segundo plano, y cuando mató a Magnussen no parecía que hubiera un peor momento para hablar de sí mismos.  
Tras el exilio más breve del mundo, Greg pensó que Sherlock lo había adivinado, por la manera en que los miró la primera vez que coincidieron los tres. Pero después de observarlos en silencio durante unos minutos, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza como descartando una idea descabellada, así que tampoco dijeron nada.  
Finalmente, la muerte de Mary acabó por arrastrarlos a todos.   
No había tratado de mantenerlo en secreto.  
Simplemente la vida se había superpuesto a ellos, siempre había algo más importante, algo más urgente.   
Esa era la verdad.  
Pero no es la única verdad, susurró una molesta vocecita en su cabeza.   
Mantener su relación en secreto era mantener un lugar sólo para ellos en el mundo. Sin muertos, sin complots, ni hermanos problemáticos. Algo en lo que puedan refugiarse, ser por una vez protagonistas de sus propias vidas.   
Pero había llegado a Sherrinford después de despedirse de John y Sherlock, y de repente se dio cuenta de algo que su mente había decidido ignorar tras la llamada exigiendo su presencia alli: Mycroft podría haber muerto esa noche.  
No recordaba muy bien cómo había llegado a donde estaba el analista, flanqueado por Anthea y Lady Smallwood, con Sally corriendo tras él, gritando que eran policías a los agentes armados que los rodeaban.   
No recordaba haber puesto sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mycroft, ni haberle besado. Recordaba, sin embargo, la tensión en el cuerpo del mayor de los Holmes, como por un segundo se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo, si acababa de estropearlo todo con esa exhibición de sentimientos, antes de notar como Mycroft se relajaba en sus brazos, devolviéndole el beso, musitando palabras tranquilizadoras.  
Recordaba la expresión forzadamente neutral de Anthea, la mandíbula abierta de Sally, la incertidumbre de los agentes de seguridad, mirándose sin saber muy bien que hacer con el hombre que se había abalanzado sobre su jefe y lo besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, indecisos entre dispararle o aplaudir.   
La ceja alzada de Anthea hizo que decidieran, simplemente dejarlos tranquilos y continuar como si nada estuviera pasando.   
Está bien que alguien piense con claridad durante las crisis.   
Observó a Mycroft dormir a su lado después de una noche de insomnio mientras el día comenzaba a clarear.   
Sí, por la mañana todos lo sabrían. Sally y Anderson tratarian de interrogarlo, ya podía oírlos " Es decir, básicamente, te estás acostando con el jefe del jefe?", John miraba, incrédulo, con sus ojos de cachorro apaleado, aún furioso con Mycroft, Sherlock...  
\- Dime una cosa, Gavin, ¿eres capaz de distinguir la sutil diferencia entre hacer que cuiden de mi hermano y meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla a mi hermano? S.H.  
Greg soltó una breve carcajada, apagando el teléfono, acostándose de nuevo y abrazando a su compañero.  
Sí, la mañana estaba llegando, y todos lo sabrían. Y mientras los secretos se desvelaban, Greg y Mycroft dormían abrazados, indiferentes al mundo de afuera. "


End file.
